


How Ben saved Klaus

by Kyouken



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, but am i really, i also love ben, i'm kind of sad no one made a tentacle joke, klaus is a sweet boy who deserves the world, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouken/pseuds/Kyouken
Summary: I can't imagine how Klaus lives every day. So i tried.





	How Ben saved Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Klaus is pretty admirable, I love him, and even though he's not my ultimate fave, his power is. Please enjoy! I accept critisism as long as it is not meant to be rude, don't hesitate to comment!

It’s suffocating. Every time so many of them are surrounding me, I can’t breathe. I can’t see, I hear noise, but I can’t make out words-  
There’s blood everywhere. Those who decided to stay around, aren’t the ones who went peacefully. Rarely do I see elder ones, or happy ones- no. They are angry. Devastated. Not ready to leave this world behind, they’re sad. They miss something, each and every one of them had plans for the future, until they didn’t. Couldn’t.  
They don’t necessarily need to talk to me, or tell me their stories, but who else do they have? People don’t change. Dead or alive, they’re selfish. Listening to someone else isn’t fun, or rewarding, no, they need to complain. Over, and over, and over again. 

I tell them to shut up. They don’t. they never do. 

Throwing things aside or at them won’t work, they’re not scared. It’s not like I can hurt them, so why would they be? The only one hurting is me. And the worst thing is, I’m used to it. The dead ones aren’t the only ones ignoring my wishes and pleads.  
My head is pounding, I find myself crawling against the wall and curling up. Why do the others have such amazing powers and am I stuck with a burden? 

Please shut up. 

Is it raining? My cheeks are wet, it has to be raining. Dad tells me crying isn’t something I should do, it makes me look weak, and I do not want to look weak.  
Am I weak? 

Shut up.

I’m unable to think clearly. Everything is hazy, and my breathing is getting even worse. My ears are ringing, there are at the very least 15 dead ones screaming at me, haunting me, crying and pointing fingers at me- yet I cannot hear what they are accusing me of. If only they would leave me alone for just a moment so I could catch my breath, it would be okay. Would it? 

Who am I telling to shut up? The dead ones, or the one thought I can hear that is still alive?

“JUST SHUT UP!”

I start breathing through my mouth, I’m unable to get any air in any other way. Why can’t I breathe? At this point I have already gotten up and sat back down in different spots multiple times, but they keep following me. I can’t yell another time, I can’t use the little breath I have like this.  
The voices are getting louder. I can’t hear my own thoughts anymore, and I’m pretty sure that even if it was rain before, there are tears streaming down my face for real now. as I’m pulling my hair in an attempt to get anything, anything else to think about.  
Something is moving in the corner of my eye. 

I look up. 

It hurts. They know I can hear them, because my stupid eyes decided the ghost of a young girl was a good thing to focus on while looking up, and more of them are joining in. I can’t take this any longer, I need silence, I need anything to get them to leave. Me. Alone.  
The shiver over my spine that i get when one decides to pass through me is something I will never get used to. I don’t want to look up again, I don’t want another one to look straight at me with those dead eyes, the blank stare that always taunts me. The stare that says: 'Don't worry. You'll be on the other side soon.'  
“It’s okay, I’ll be with you.”  
I recognize this voice… I’ve heard this before but it’s been so long-  
“Don’t feel too honored, I need you as much as you need me, brother.” 

 

And all at once, the entire crowd finally stops talking, even if it is just for two seconds. It seems they are just as surprised as me to see who is holding out his hand to me. 

 

"As far as I can see, we only have eachother here."


End file.
